<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing Your Feelings by Mirajanefairytailmage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995016">Facing Your Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage'>Mirajanefairytailmage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, loving someone can hurt. Especially when you feel as if it’s all one sided. One day, you’re talking with Zari and Charlie when you admit your feelings. Unbeknownst to you, Mick hears your confession. Now, he has a lot to think about. Question is, what will he do with this information?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Rory/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facing Your Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC’s Legends of Tomorrow characters. They are owned by the writers, producers, and directors of the series. I am simply borrowing them for this lovely creation.</p>
<p>A/N: Y/N-Your Name</p>
<p>Warning(s): Out of character moments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at the table with Charlie and Zari. Slowly sipping away your drink. The three of you had been playing the card game war, until it shifted to drinks and a conversation. You were zoning out while Charlie and Zari were talking. That was until Charlie snapped her fingers, several times, in front of your face. “Waverider to Y/N, where did you go?” Zari asked. Your cheeks grew warm from embarrassment. You didn’t want to tell them that you had zoned out thinking about Mick.</p>
<p>“Whatever, we’re on the topic of men now.” Charlie said, a smirk on her face. “Oh, boy.” You said, taking a huge gulp of your drink. “So, I was telling Zari that she should totally tell Nate how she feels about him.” Charlie leaned back in her chair and smiled at Zari. “I’ll do that when Y/N finally admits they have feelings for Mick.” Zari turned her attention towards you. “Hold up! You’ve got the hots for Mick?!” Charlie leaned forward, shock and amusement clear on her face.</p>
<p>Mick froze when he heard Charlie’s question. He was about to enter the room and grab another beer. Instead he stepped out of view and decided to listen. He wasn’t sure who the question was directed towards. Before stepping out of view he did see that you, Charlie, and Zari were sitting at a table together.</p>
<p>“I, uh, wouldn’t say I’ve got the hots for him,” Mick immediately recognized your voice. For some reason your words had stung him and his heart sank. A reaction he didn’t quite understand in that moment. What you said next had stung him even more. “It’s more like, I’ve fallen in love with him. Only for it to be one sided.” His heart sank further as he heard the pain in your voice as you spoke. He sighed heavily before walking away. Not wanting to hear anymore. He needed to time to think about what was said.</p>
<p>“Y/N, have you tried talking to him?” Zari asked, her voice heavy with concern. “How can I? When he seems more interested in fantasy romance, than the real thing.” You said, looking from Charlie to Zari. They both looked sympathetic and concerned. “I’m calling it a night.” You said and stood up to walk away. “Good night.” They both called in unison to you.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong with Y/N?” Ray asked when he walked into the room. “Not our place to say.” Charlie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Nothing against you, it’s just information we aren’t comfortable with sharing without permission.” Zari admitted. “Oh, all right. I hope whatever it is gets solved soon. They looked so down.” Ray said.</p>
<p>Mick sat silently sat in front of his typewriter. Your words running through his mind. He began to mull over how he treated you. That’s when he realized his actions gave you the idea that he wasn’t interested. It also didn’t help what he did when he had the enchanted book. His reasoning for that is he had thought you weren’t interested in him. “Dammit.” Mick said in frustration. He leaned forward, setting his elbows on his desk, and rested his face in the palms of his hands. His reaction to what you said finally making sense to him. Yet again, he didn’t know how to accept what he felt and act upon them. He ended up doing what he had always done when he was romantically interested in someone, he acted standoffish and guarded around them. He sighed heavily and began to wonder how long you had felt feelings for him. He grunted before standing. He grew the courage to seek you out and talk about this whole situation. He needed you to know how he truly felt and he needed to know how you felt.</p>
<p>You sighed heavily as you walked into your room. Admitting your feelings out loud wasn’t easy. It was harder to admit that you felt that it was all one sided. That you were the only one who had feelings. A lump began to form in your throat and tears began to blur your vision as you sat on your bed. Why does love hurt so much? You silently asked yourself as sobs began to rack your body.</p>
<p>Mick made his way to the last place he had seen you. He quietly peeked around the corner, he only saw Zari, Charlie, and Ray. The three of them engrossed in a conversation. He sighed and headed for the library, thinking that’s where you would be. When he made it to the library. He didn’t see anyone. Maybe, their room? Mick silently questioned himself. He headed for your room.</p>
<p>He was about to knock on your door, then he heard the tell tale signs of sobbing. His hand froze in place. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he showed up, but he knew this isn’t it. He sighed heavily before knocking on the door. “One moment.” Your voice called. He waited patiently for you to open the door. “Oh, hey Mick.” The look on your face made his heart sink. “Can, I, talk to you?” Mick asked softly. He could see the hesitation. “Sure, come on in.” You replied, stepping aside to let him in.</p>
<p>“I heard what you told Charlie and Zari.” Mick said. “I was going to grab another beer, but when I heard Charlie ask about your feelings, I froze.” Mick continued. “Mick, it’s okay. If you don’t feel the same way, I guess I’ll have to accept it.” You plopped heavily onto your bed and looked to your feet. “I’m an idiot!” Mick’s yell startled you and you looked up to give him a puzzled look. “This whole time, I thought you weren’t interested in me. That maybe you liked haircut or trench coat. Hell, for a moment I thought you may have preferred the shapeshifter. I had no idea it was me.” Mick sat next to you on your bed. “I had thought you were more interested in fantasy romance than the real thing.” You admitted softly to him. “I knew that was going to be brought up. That happened because I figured you had zero interest in me.” You watched Mick’s shoulder sag as he spoke.</p>
<p>“We’re both idiots. Instead of flat out asking each other, we just assumed and hurt ourselves.” You playfully bumped Mick’s shoulder as you spoke. You smiled when you heard his chuckle. “You’re right. We should have just talked about it.” Mick looked over to you as he spoke. “So, what now?” You asked. “We give us a try?” Mick asked softly as he plopped down beside you on your bed. You smiled at him before placing a gentle kiss to his lips. After a few moments you pulled away. “I love the sound of that.” You said to him. Mick smiled as he pulled you close to him and laid back on your bed. Once the two of your were settled you began to talk about how ridiculous the two of you had been. The two of you chatted until sleep took over.</p>
<p>The next morning everyone would find out about your relationship with Mick. Charlie would bug Zari about it being her turn to confess her feelings. Eventually Zari would confess to Nate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>